All I Want
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Jamie is the social butterfly of the WWE. Stu is engaged to be married. When he needs a friend, she's there for him. The closer they get, the more his feelings change. Will he stick with his fiancee? Or will she shrug off his growing feelings for her?


**All I Want**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

><p>Walking into Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale, NY, Jamie Cummings rolled her black suitcase behind her. She wasn't in her usual revealing wrestling attire with her dark, seductive makeup that it was commonly paired with. Her long brown hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She wore a pair of bright pink sweatpants, a black tank top with a purple hoodie zipped halfway up over her outfit that anyone even without fashion sense would call a faux pas. The outfit also did nothing to enhance her figure which she had worked so hard to achieve through the past few years. Her makeup was nonexistent, as the thick black frames of her reading glasses covered her hazel eyes. The black flip flops from Old Navy revealed her perfectly pedicured toes, while one French manicured hand help onto her luggage, as the other was wrapped around a Dunkin Donuts cup containing her piping hot hot chocolate.<p>

Normally she traveled with someone but considering that she lived not too far away in Garden City, she opted to stay at home the night before and drive alone to the arena. Jamie was a WWE Diva and absolutely loved every minute of it. Considering her family was musically and cinematically gifted, it was really no surprise to anyone that knew her that she was in the entertainment business. Though she was only twenty-four years old and had been with the company for nearly three years, she was one of the favorites, on-screen and off. Her sense of humor and sweetheart demeanor always seemed to attract the people that she met. It was quite easy to love her.

"Miss Cummings, welcome," the 6'2" graying and slightly burly head of security for the arena greeted the 5'3" woman.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile. "How are you today?" She had met him a few times before in her travels, especially because Nassau Coliseum was always a destination for WWE events.

"Good. Good. How are you?"

"Very good, thank you."

"Here's your pass," he said, handing over the All Access pass that allowed her to get wherever she was required to be.

"Thanks," she said, as she graciously accepted it, standing up her suitcase and using her now free hand to put the lanyard around her neck. "I'll see you," Jamie spoke, offering a friendly wink in the older man's direction.

"Have fun," he said with a smile. She took her bag and continued her journey. She made her way down the long hallway, looking for the door that was marked off as the Diva's locker room.

Upon finding the door, Jamie let go of her bag and grasped the door knob, before turning it and pushing it open. She grabbed her bad and rolled it inside.

"Hey beautiful," Natalie Neidhart greeted.

Jamie smiled widely. "Hi dollface," she reciprocated the greeting from her very close friend. She set her bag aside and placed her hot chocolate down on the table. She walked over to the pink and blonde haired woman and pulled her into a hug.

"You're wearing the brightest outfit, probably ever created," she commented, as the two pulled apart.

"Why thank you," the brunette replied, posing with a cheesy smile.

Nattie laughed. "Only you. So, did you enjoy sleeping in your own bed for the first time in forever?"

Jamie sighed. "I did. It was amazing."

"Lucky. And did you get to see your baby?" She nodded. "I did. My little moosh missed me. I wish I could take him on the road with me," she said with a frown. "But my mom likes having him in her house when I'm gone. She says it makes it less lonely."

"I miss my Gizmo," Nattie commented, mirroring Jamie's frown.

"Well, I'm sorry. I love Gizzy, but my Zombie is the best little Yorkie in the history of Earth," Jamie gushed.

Nattie glared at her friend. "Gizmo could take Zombie," she challenged.

"Zombie would tear Gizzy apart," Jamie retorted. A smile cracked on Nattie's face, and Jamie laughed. "That's a total lie. Zombie is terrified of Gizmo," she said, giving that argument up, knowing that her dog was terrified of her friend's cat.

"So, you excited about tonight?"

"Of course I am. A tag match with my favoritest girl in the whole wide world? Yes, please," Jamie said, a smile on her face.

"We are gonna kick some LayCool ass," Nattie said, getting a bit pumped up for the match later that night.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Michelle McCool pouted, walking into the locker room, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi 'Chelley!" Jamie greeted, running over and wrapping her arms around her good friend.

"Hey Jame," Michelle reciprocated, wrapping her free arm around her, as well.

"Hey Michelle," Nattie said, throwing a wink in the taller woman's direction.

"Hey Nat."

Jamie and Michelle pulled apart from their friendly hug, as the blonde put her bag down. "So, are you excited about our match tonight?" Nattie asked Michelle, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Yeah. I want to kick your hot pink ass, lady," Michelle replied with a smirk.

Nattie and Jamie laughed. "Good luck with that," the brunette retorted.

"Well, I mean, that's a good point you have because you two are gonna win, but still. Lay and I are gonna put up one hell of a fight against you bitches," she shot back her hands on her hips.

"Bring it," Nattie encouraged.

"Oh we will!"

"We will what?" Layla El asked, as she walked into the locker room that the four women were set to share for the duration of the evening. The slightly shorter of the two brunettes was lugging an overpacked bag behind her with much difficulty. Jamie got up and helped her with her bag. "Thank you," Layla said with a smile.

As soon as Jamie put the bag down, she and Layla hugged each other. "Of course, darling."

"Now what will we be doing?" Layla asked, repeating her question to her tag partner and good friend.

"We're gonna bring it tonight," Michelle replied, wrapping an arm around her good friend and tag team partner's shoulders

Layla smiled. "Oh. That's true. You might be winning the match, but we're gonna beat your asses," she supported her LayCool partner's comment.

"And when we get the pin, you can keep on talking," Nattie replied with a friendly smirk. The banter between the women was nothing new. They always participated in a lot of trash talking, as they all knew it was all in good fun. They never meant any harm or mal intent with their fighting words.

The two tag teams glared at each other, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Though on-screen Michelle McCool and Layla El were the bitchiest of the brats, in reality, the two women were well-liked and very respected by everyone in the locker room. The two were especially good friends with Jamie.

Although Jamie initially had some issues with some of the people not believing that she was a part of the WWE for any reason other than her father was famed musician and film director Rob Zombie, she quickly proved that to be a false perception. She had an addictive personality that the majority of people immediately found themselves clinging to. She was one of the favorites among the WWE roster. She was a social butterfly and had plenty of best friends.

"I heard Randy's got Sam and Alanna visiting us tonight," Nattie commented.

Jamie's ears perked up, at the mention of Randy Orton's family. "I heard a rumor about that, but I thought that my Sammy would've told me about that."

"Me, too," Michelle said, scrunching her nose in confusion. "So, they're probably visiting, but you, of all people, don't know for sure?"

"Apparently. Go figure."

There was a knock on the opened door. All four sets of eyes looked over at who was visiting. "Randal Keith Orton, you son of a bitch! Except your mom is definitely not a bitch," Jamie greeted. She ran over to the man who stood over a foot taller than her. She jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Jame," he greeted, hugging his best friend and swinging her around, before putting her down.

"So, your ears must have been ringing because we were literally just talking about you," Michelle commented with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Uh yeah, douche bag. Apparently Sam and Alanna are visiting tonight," Jamie shot at him.

Randy gave her a sheepish smile. "Huh?"

"You bastard," Jamie growled, pushing his shoulder back. "When are they going to be here?"

"Your favorite sister-in-law and your beautiful Goddaughter will be here…probably in an hour and a half or so," he replied.

"Thanks for the heads up, ya fucker. I could've gotten gifts for my little munchkin," Jamie said, glaring at him.

"But I love you," he fucked up, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Suck up," she muttered.

"I swear, if I didn't know for a fact that you two were not actually blood-related, I would really think that you two were brother and sister or something," Layla commented, shaking her head.

Jamie smiled. "But if we were actually related, clearly I would be the better looking of the two."

"Lies," Randy breathed, pushing her arm. She reached over and pinched his arm. "Argh! Fucking whore!" he growled.

"Hey! Don't go spreading those slanderous lies about me," she protested.

"Lies, my ass," he mumbled.

"I haven't been sleeping around with anyone," she defended herself.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

"It's the truth. If I took my underwear off right now, bats would fly out of my vagina, you know."

"Ew. That's so gross," he reacted, a disgusted look on his face. "I don't want to know about your sex life."

"All I'm saying is that I don't have one."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Let's change the subject before I throw up all over your locker room. So, don't you four ladies…well, you three ladies and Jamie have a match tonight?" he asked.

Jamie elbowed him in the midsection roughly. "Yes, Nattie and I are going to be kicking some ass and taking some names," she told him with a proud smile.

"Then, I guess it's just your lucky night, now that my ladies will be ringside tonight to watch you take care of that little ass kicking," Randy said.

"Oh jeeze. It's gonna be hard to concentrate on the match when the awesomest little girl on the entire earth is gonna be right there," she said.

"Sam told me Alanna's really excited about coming to the show tonight. So, I said that I bet she's excited that she's going to be seeing her daddy tonight, and Sam goes 'well, I'm sure she's gonna be really happy to see you, but all she's been doing is asking about Jamie.' So, how about them apples?" he told the group of women.

Jamie laughed. "Ah! I love that girl so much," she reacted, shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, especially when it's at my expense."

"Don't be a sour jellybean," she said waving him off.

"You're gonna end up RKO'ed, you little brat," he muttered.

"Um I'm not little actually," she protested, her hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh?" he asked, standing up straight and tall, putting his hands on his hips, mirroring her glare.

"Psh. Yeah. You're a real intimidating, Orton," Jamie sarcastically spat.

"You're a real ballsy bitch," he said, trying to suppress the laugh that was threatening to escape his throat.

She shrugged. "That's actually true. I am a ballsy bitch," she agreed with an affirmative nod.

Randy finally caved and laughed out loud. "Oh Jame, you're really something else," he breathed.

"Unless you mean that as a compliment, you're about to get your ass kicked," she threatened him.

"It actually was a compliment, but I'm pretty sure that you won't be kicking my ass," he replied matter of factly, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Well, I could, but I won't. You're really lucky that Alanna is gonna be here tonight because I would own your ass, Orton," she shot. He glared at her evilly, but she gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah. You're insane. You think you would own my ass? Sure Rainbow Brite," he mocker her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're wearing bright ass pink and bright ass purple, and you're not making the connection when I say Rainbow Brite?" he asked.

The other three women were trying to suppress their laughter, as the two continued their bickering, which was a constant feature backstage.

"That was hurtful. I happen to love these colors, and it's a particularly comfy outfit, so zip the lips, you prick."

"Aw poor Jamie," he mocked. "I'm sorry that you've graduated from the John Cena School of Fashion, but that's not my fault."

"I'm going to punt you in your big fat head one of these days," she muttered, glaring at her friend.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"How much longer until they get here?" Jamie groaned, waiting outside the arena with Randy.<p>

He rolled his eyes. "You're incredibly annoying," he groaned.

"You're being a real jerk to me today. First, you don't tell me that my ladies are coming to visit me," she began her list.

"And by visiting you, you mean visiting me," he interjected.

"Then, you call me a whore, which isn't true at all."

"Touché," he agreed with that part.

"Then, you threatened to RKO me."

"Because you're a pain in my ass," he commented.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "And then, you made fun of my outfit," she said with a frown. "And you know I love my pink sweatpants."

"You were wearing the brightest pink pants ever with a bright purple hoodie," he pointed out. "You were practically begging me to make fun of you."

"You're such a dick to me," she said, raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're not even wearing something subtle now," he pointed out.

He was right. Jamie had gotten ready for the evening's show, where she was set to cut a promo before the whole match business got underway. She looked down at her hot pink XOXO chiffon and sequin strapless tube dress, paired with black Christian Louboutin Very Prive platform pumps with hot pink detailing.

"There's nothing wrong with my outfit. Julie's the one who picked it out, so blow me, dickbag."

Randy smirked. "Blow you? I didn't know you had a penis," he said, tapping his chin, seemingly interested in her supposed revelation, which elicited an expected punch in the arm from Jamie.

"You're such a douche," she shot.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. "I love you. You're like the little sister I never wanted but got stuck with anyway," he told her.

"Um you do have a sister, actually. The poor girl is the one who's stuck sharing a last name and DNA with you."

"Oh shut it. You know you love me."

"You have your moments, as far and few between as those scattered moments are," she replied.

"You see?" "Now isn't one of those moments," she continued.

"How did I get stuck with a bitch for a pseudo sister?" he muttered.

"It's your fault really. I mean…you're the one who started our whole friendship…or family ship."

Randy laughed. "No, I didn't. Sam did this to me."

"Actually, cockhead, she's your wife. So, technically, since marriage makes two people one, it's your fault."

"Oh my God. I'm gonna scream if Sam doesn't get here soon. You're on my shit list already."

"How? I didn't do anything."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"You love me."

"Once in a while, but now isn't one of those times," he mocked her comment from a few moments before.

"So unoriginal," she breathed. "Oh my God! Is that them?" Jamie asked, bouncing up and down. She couldn't really jump in her heels.

"Where?" "The black SUV over there," she said, pointing to the truck that was parking not too far away from the pair. Randy looked at it, thinking.

"I think that might actually be them. Good looking out, kiddo," he said. The two began walking over to the truck that they believed to contain Sam and Alanna Orton. Jamie attempted to run in her sky high heels, wanting to beat Randy there. When she got close enough, she recognized Sam getting out of the driver's seat.

Jamie sprinted over and pulled Sam into a big hug. "Sammie! I've missed you so much!" she cried.

Sam hugged her friend. "Jamie! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me, too!"

"Hey baby," Randy said, giving his wife a hug and affectionate kiss on her lips. The two were so perfect for each other that Jamie couldn't help but smile at their exchange.

"I've missed you so much, Ran," she reciprocated. He lifted his wife up in his arms and spun her around. When he put her down, Sam opened the door to the backseat of the SUV and pulled Alanna out of her carseat.

"Aun Jamie!" the two and a half year old squealed with excitement, as she reached her small arms toward her Godmother.

"What about daddy?" Randy asked with a frown. Alanna turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hi daddy," she quickly said, before turning back to Jamie and continuing to reach out for her.

Jamie laughed. "Alanna, my silly little monster, go say hi to daddy. Then, we'll play," she said, winking at her pseudo big brother.

"Okay," Alanna mumbled, as her father took her in his arms and gave her a big hug, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Hi daddy," the adorable toddler giggled, as her short little arms wrapped themselves around her father's neck.

"So, how are you?" Sam asked, turning to her good friend.

"I'm really good. Working a lot, but the bright side is that I love my job, so it works out pretty well," she said. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Great," she replied with a smile. "Obviously I've missed you."

"Hey! What's with everyone showing Jamie all of the love? What am I chopped liver or something?" Randy asked, pouting.

"Aw. Baby, you know I love you," Sam said, resting a hand on her husband's back. "I've just missed Jamie more," she followed her words up jokingly.

"Samantha!" he protested.

"I'm just kidding," she said with a smile.

"Tan I do to Aun Jamie now?" Alanna asked.

"Yes," Randy replied, handing his daughter over to her Godmother.

"I mithed you tho much!" the toddler declared, hugging Jamie, who was hugging the little girl, in return.

"I missed you, too, my princess," she replied.

"I wike you dwess," she said, pointing to the fabric covering Jamie's body.

"Thanks. It's my favorite color."

"Weawy? It's me favowite, too!"

Jamie laughed. "That's because we're the coolest girls ever…and your mommy, too, obviously."

"I wove me mommy," Alanna said.

"I love your mommy, too."

"And once again, no one loves daddy," Randy protested, his arms encircling his wife, lovingly.

"Oh don't be a big baby. We love you, daddy," Jamie said with a smile.

"Yeah. We wove you, daddy," Alanna backed her up.

"I love you all my girls," he said, pulling Sam, Alanna and Jamie into a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I keep starting new stories. I know. Not the brightest thing with so many stories already up lol but you guys know me lol Anyways, I hope you like it so far. This one is gonna be more of a comedy/romance/drama than anything. Please, let me know what you think. I love knowing how everyone feels about what I'm writing :o) So, love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
